(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides compositions which emit fragrance without burning. The articles formed from the compositions have improved durability and fragrance release characteristics.
(b) State of the Art
Fragrance-emitting articles formed from thermoplastic materials are known in the art. Specifically U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,261 describes two less than satisfactory types of prior art fragrance-emitting articles, one formed from a paraffin wax composition and the second from a polyamide resin composition. The former composition is said to form relatively soft articles having a dull glossless surface while the surface of the latter becomes tacky with age and is difficult to keep clean.
The fragrance-emitting articles claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,261 contain about 15% fragrance in a polymer-petroleum wax composition, wherein the polymer is selected from the group consisting of ethylene vinyl acetate, ethylene vinyl acetate acid terpolymer, ethylene ethyl acrylate, ethylene isobutyl acrylate, polyethylene and polypropylene, has an average molecular weight below 10,000 and comprises 3 to 25 weight percent of composition.
It has now been discovered that fragrance-emitting articles having a petroleum wax base can be shipped with minimal packaging when their durability and strength are increased by incorporation of butyl rubber, as well as ethylene vinylacetate copolymer, into the wax base. Further, more efficient delivery of fragrance can be achieved with the articles of the invention.